1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ground device and a portable terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a ground device for electrically connecting an outer metallic material with an inner metallic material and a portable terminal incorporating the ground device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal refers to an electronic device which allows a user to perform a communication function such as voice communication or message transmission and to also enjoy multimedia services such as storage of various data and information, play of games, and watching of moving video images. The portable electronic device has been manufactured in various forms such as an electronic note, a palm Personal Computer (PC), a portable game player, a moving image/music file player, a cellular phone, a notebook PC, etc.
Recently, with the integration of the aforementioned moving image/music file reproduction and an electronic note or notebook PC functions, as well as functions of a mobile communication device, into a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, a user can enjoy various contents such as a banking service like retail payment, a game/multimedia service, and the like as well as the communication function such as voice communication through the portable terminal That is, the portable terminal, at its initial stage development, merely provided a voice communication or short message transmission service. However, as the portable terminal has been miniaturized and highly integrated with the development of electronic/communication technologies, the portable terminal is now equipped with a security function allowing a user to perform a greater variety of functions. For example a user may access banking services, multimedia functions allowing a user to enjoy games/moving images, and simple office work functions including Internet or mail transmission/reception all in addition to the unique communication function of the portable terminal.
Such a portable terminal includes a separate battery pack for power supply thereto, and a battery cover for covering the battery pack is removably mounted on a rear side of the portable terminal. The battery cover is made of a metallic material to secure binding with the portable terminal. However, in the case where the battery cover is made of the metallic material, leakage current may flow through the battery cover thus, causing displeasure to a user. In addition, conductivity characteristics of the metallic material may affect operations of an inner metallic material or radiation characteristics of an antenna, making it difficult to stabilize operations of the portable terminal To solve such a problem, a pogo-pin or a connector having a c-clip structure is surface-mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or a Flexible Circuit Board (FCB) as a Surface-Mount Device (SMD) for grounding.
A structure of a conventional ground device is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0048446 (published on May 11, 2011 and entitled “Pressure Contact Connector with Pogo Pin”). However, when such a pogo-pin is used, durability is degraded and due to the use of an expensive part such as the pogo-pin, the cost of the portable terminal increases.
FIG. 1 shows an example in which a connector in a c-clip shape is used. In FIG. 1, the connector structured in the c-clip shape according to prior art is fixed on a PCB. Referring to FIG. 1, a ground device 1 having the c-clip structure includes a PCB 3 connected to an inner metallic material (not shown), a c-clip connector 2 having a c-clip shape, which is mounted on the PCB 3 through soldering, and a reinforcing plate 4 for reinforcing the PCB 3.
The c-clip connector 2 includes a fixing pin 2a mounted onto the PCB 3 by soldering or the like, a support piece 2b protruding from the fixing pin 2a to provide an elastic force, and a contact terminal 2c protruding from the support piece 2b to contact outside. A support protrusion 5 protrudes from an end portion of the fixing pin 2a toward the contact terminal 2c to support the contact terminal 2c and limit the amount of movement as the contact terminal 2c is pressed.
Since the c-clip connector 2 has to be mounted on the PCB 3 as an SMD through soldering or the like, it may be broken or separated by a shock.
In addition, the c-clip connector 2 is mounted along the PCB 3 so as to be connected with a main PCB (not shown), increasing the cost.
Furthermore, because being mounted on the PCB 3 as an SMD, the c-clip connector 2 has a limitation in height to which it can elastically move.